Animal enclosures are ubiquitous, and are available in many designs and sizes. Kennel gate latches are generally designed to open from the outside in order to prevent animals from escaping. However, such latches may capture attendants if the kennel entrance closes when the attendant is inside of the kennel. Further, many latch designs do not provide a gate which swings in both directions, and also permit assembly of the kennel such that the gate may be opened from either side.